Many individuals for one reason or the other find it difficult to properly operate a microwave oven to achieve the optimal food quality from convenience food items. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a microwave oven that would automatically read a barcode printed on the food item package, retrieve preprogrammed cooking instructions for that particular item and then operate the microwave oven according to the manufactures specific instructions in order to achieve optimal food quality for that particular convenience food item.